


These Sparks That Are Now Flames

by beccab1, beckysue_bonner, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Chicago PD (TV), Damien (TV), NYPD Blue, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/pseuds/beccab1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Vicley...RoWater...MackElena...Marina...FitzSimmons...QuakeRider
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Kathleen "Kat" Noonan/Baldwin Jones, Kelly Baptiste/Damien Thorn, Vanessa "Nessa" Rojas/Kevin Atwater, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 38
Kudos: 27





	1. Station 19

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Eternal_introvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_introvert/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic Hughes and Lucas Ripley have a 19 month old baby boy

"Mommy"...little Jake whines, from behind Lucas, where he's securely strapped in his car seat slash baby carrier.

"We're going to get her now, Sir" he tells his nineteen month old son. A quick glance in the rear-view verified that  
the child is fine, except for being cranky.

Not ten minutes later the baby says "Mommy!" again.

"Just a few minutes more, M'Man: hey, there's Dora and Boots on your tv-look at your tv."

"My tv."

"Yes-your tv" Thank God, he mutters to himself. Dora the Explorer has Jakey's attention, now...

At Dean Miller's boathouse, Ripley gathers his son and a bottle of formula from Vic's Jeep, and knocks on the door.  
"Miller!" he calls into an open pane of window; a sleepy Victoria comes shuffling out of a rear doorway, lighting  
up immediately when she sees her husband and son through the door glass. "Quiet Guys; it was my 'crying shift'  
just now, and Pru is asleep...hi, Jake; good morning My Love!"

"Did you say..'crying shift'...or..."-

"I'll explain later-c'mon, let's go before Miller wakes up..."

In the SUV Vic sits in the back with her baby, taking to him and watching the cartoon.


	2. Station 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripley's proposal is accepted by the Seattle Mayor

Lucas Ripley, summoned to the Mayor's office for a final disposition of his proposal (re-vamping the Seattle Fire  
Department's personal relationship policy) has reason to be nervous. If the proposal is accepted, that is fine and  
well; one of the critical pieces of the plan is the one that makes all that have been re-written RETROACTIVE-unless  
they are, his secret relation with Victoria Hughes (and that of best friend Robert Sullivan's with Lt. Andy Herrera) will  
still be actionable. He, SFD Operations Chief Charlie Casas, and Executive Assistant Jules Karr are ushered into the  
inner sanctum, where Mayor Jenny Durkin, the Deputy Mayor, Legal Counsel, Durkin's Executive Assistant, the Deputy  
Mayor for Operations, and Mayor Durkin's AA are already seated.

Jenny Durkin says, "I've decided to approve your re-write of the personal relationship piece of the Personal Conduct Code for  
SFD, Lucas. Legal has a few bits and pieces to bring it all into line-your top town leadership should have a copy in their email  
by day's end. Department-wide distribution by tomorrow afternoon. These changes are retroactive to January 1st of January,  
2019; one of Legal's concerns is that any non-consensual behaviors don't get hidden, let's say-that any who have been subject  
to coercion or unwanted attention still have an avenue forward. Questions?" There are none.

In his department issued Chief SUV, Ripley texts a simple image to Victoria Hughes: 👍


	3. Damien (TV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien learns from a biblical professor that he is the Antichrist  
> and tries to warn Kelly away from him

_Damien learns from a biblical professor that he is the Antichrist_.

"Kelly: please, please listen...it's dangerous to be around me. People who get too close to me DIE. If that happens to you...I couldn't live with myself. There's too much blood on my hands."

"You are not a spawn of the Devil, Damien. You care; you empathize.You are a GOOD PERSON and you always have been. There is no way  
that I will ever be convinced of anything else. And so I WILL NOT stay away from you-I will STAY CLOSE. I did that before, and we lost TWO  
years; years that we'll never get back...years that we could have been together. SO I SAY NO, Damien Thorn."

"You don't get it!", Damien says desperately. "Being close to me is...is"-

"Where I'll be."


	4. AOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I developed this drabble from an on line idea that was posited about  
> Fitz' absence-end of season 6 and _current season 7. The premise:  
>  Jemma and he have a child, which he cares for while she hops between  
> time periods._

_Fitz and Jemma have hid the existence of their child Katherine from both their friends and enemies_ _It is decided that HE will secret himself away with the little one and as promised he cares for her and_ keeps her _while she hops between time periods._

"Just a bit, darling girl, Please? For daddy?"

"A-kay." Katie dutifully takes a half-spoonful of custard. "Daddy-tell me about Mummy. What she's doing now?"

"Your Mummy is eating ALL of Her custard. And she's licking the bowl, and wishing that she could see her favorite girl.  
And when it's time for night-night, which it almost is, she'll keep the nightgown that she borrowed from you-the one  
with pink bears-she'll keep that close to her face while she dreams about when we'll all be together again. Mummy wants  
that, more than anything."

"You talk funny, Daddy. Mummy doesn't sound like you."

"I'm Scottish. Mummy is British."

When it's time for her bed, Fitz helps her dress, and tucks her in...and he tells her about his boyhood, in the emerald  
hills of Scotland.


	5. Chicago PD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atwater
> 
> I don't know another way to say it, a way to prove it to you. What can I do,  
> Baby?"
> 
> Rojas
> 
> "You can call me Baby again" she sighs. "You can hold me like you're doing now.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKEL-perpetrator

He says that he loves her in a very convincing manner. When he speaks the words, she FEELS that they are true. He is not  
furtive-no darting eyes or other signs of deception. She is POLICE-she's been at this long enough that she can tell. Kev  
Atwater isn't a SKEL and that may be the problem. Vanessa Rojas doesn't exactly trust her judgement with men-in the  
romantic sense.

Atwater notices her turmoil, and leaves his seat to sit beside her. She leans into him with a soft purr of contentment.  
"Kev", she murmurs.

"V-I haven't asked about your past history with men, and I won't. I can tell though, based on how you react to ME sometimes  
that perhaps you haven't had the most success in that regard. WE have known each other a year. We're partners and friends.  
My feelings for you are real V. I don't know another way to say it, a way to prove it to you. What can I do, Baby?"

"You can call me Baby again" she sighs. "You can hold me like you're doing now. You can give me more time to-to get used to  
the idea that there are good Brothers in the world. And that you are one of them. Lastly, you can take me to bed...hacerme el  
amor-make love to me, Kev. I'm falling in love with you, and I want to; I'm just a little afraid to. With time"-

"Rojas" he interrupts. "You talk to much. Let's go to bed."

"Yeah."


	6. Station 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett:
> 
> Hey, Travis...look it all happened so fast, and I had no idea that my Dad was  
> gonna do that-I'm really so sorry"-
> 
> Travis:
> 
> Don't apologize to ME, Probie-That poor girl you're deceiving is the one you  
> should be apologizing to. We're DONE; I don't care about the closet you're in,  
> but Alicia wants to marry you, which makes you not just un-caring but CRUEL...
> 
> .

That really stung-when Travis said what he did, after Emmett tried to apologize after his douche Father back-  
doored him, announcing the engagement party for himself and Alicia. Almost the MOMENT he began speaking, the other  
man cut-him off...Emmett had started to say "Hey, Travis...look it all happened so fast, and I had no idea that my Dad was  
gonna do that-I'm really so sorry"-Travis' tone, his words were derisive:

"Don't apologize to ME, Probie-That poor girl you're deceiving is the one you should be apologizing to. We're DONE; I don't care  
about the closet you're in, but Alicia wants to marry you, which makes you not just un-caring but CRUEL..."

Since then, the incredible physical attraction they both feel wipes away that incident. Instead of words, Travis Montgomery had  
let his magnificent BODY do the talking-and Man does it 'orate'...like BARACK OBAMA.

";lkh

He'll have to tell Alicia though. It's not as if he doesn't care for her, because he DOES, the sex is good (not GREAT, like with Travis,  
but good. FUCK..this will be hard.

Over lattes, they make small talk for a bit, about his smary Father's arrest and imminent prosecution; his Mom's filing for  
divorce...and as Emmett is taking too long to work up the nerve to approach the matter of their engagement, Alicia blurts  
"It's FINE, Emmett. I know."

"You...wait...you KNOW?"

"Yes. I wish that you had had the balls to tell me though. I see the way that you look at Travis.You're in love with him,  
huh?"

"YEAH. Yeah, I am."

"Um. Ah...does he love you."

"I dunno. I never meant to hurt you, Babe. I hope you know that. And I'm deeply sorry for what, for how this mess  
has just...SNOW-BALLED, carrying you with it...I care for you, I do-don't hate me Ali. I can't blame you; it's not your  
this went so far. I'm to blame."

"I appreciate that. But-ahhm. I'm gettin' emotional; I have to go-'bye Emmett!"


	7. Chicago PD/NYPD Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NYPD Detective Baldwin Jones flies to Seattle for a visit with his  
> girlfriend Kathleen Noonan (assigned to the SFD's Station 23.  
> Also on a trip to Seattle are Chicago Intelligence Unit Detectives  
> Vanessa Rojas (Kat's 1st Cousin) and Kevin Atwater

Kat Noonan, on cloud nine since the previous evening, has two really good reasons to hum happily to  
herself while she prepares for her shift to begin:

1\. Her first cousin Vanessa Rojas and V's fiance Kevin Atwater arrive at about in Seattle 548 pm from Chicago; and

2\. On the same flight Detective Baldwin Jones, an NYPD Homicide Detective and Kat's boyfriend (with whom she hopes to  
take the relationship to the next level) has a scheduled ten day visit planned. V and Kevin are Intelligence Unit Detectives from  
Chicago; this is their second visit in 6 months. Baldwin, nicknamed 'D' by his partner Greg Medavoy, is able to visit twice a month.

"Que sonrisa; tu Chaparra!" Kat's best friend is Milli Serna, a California transplant and next in line for an open Lieutenant slot, is  
loud, bubbly, and a force to be reckoned with. "Oh...es por EL VARONIL Baldwin Jones, eh? That's a MAN!: ummm!" 

"Oh he IS THAT!" Kat agrees, and they bump forearms. 

"Seriously, Mi'ja-you should lock that down asap-rapidisimo! And find out if he got a male sibling!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que sonrisa; tu Chaparra!: What's with the smile, Shorty?
> 
> Varonil: very manly
> 
> rapidisimo: very very quickly


	8. Sparks-S19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Herrera and Sullivan's turn. There mutual attraction (at least to  
> me) was obvious from the moment Sullivan appeared on screen

_We found each other/I helped you out of a broken place/You gave me comfort/But falling for you was my_   
_mistake/I put you on top, I put you on top/I claimed you so proud and openly/And when times were rough/_   
_when times were rough/I made sure I held you close to me_

That song is everything that I feel...do you understand? I didn't do 'relationships', not until now, because I have never felt anything  
like what I'm feeling until now; ALIVE, like an open electric current is running through me...I want to be near you all of the time, be by your  
side always. I've never said these words to anyone else, ever: I'm in love with you, Robert Sullivan. And I believe that you feel the same."  
Andrea Herrera watches her Boss intently, and a bit anxiously, awaiting his response.

"I do. The only regret that I have is not being able to go public. Only Rip knows, and he'll keep my confidence. There's a plan in action: I  
can't give specifics, but it may be a way for us to be a public couple-if it works. I want you with me, even if it means me leaving the SFD.  
If that's what I have to do, so be it. The anniversary date for my 'twenty' is in two months. You have a long career in the department, if that's  
what you want. You mean the world to mean, Andrea Herrera."

A tear rolls down Andrea Herrera's cheek, which her lover kisses away. She whispers, "I don't care about a career: all I want is you."

***THREE MONTHS LATER***

In the home the two share three nights per week (Andy still pays rent at the place she and Jack Gibson signed a lease on; and sleeps there  
 **ALONE!** one of her "off' nights, to keep an eye on her friend and ex-lover, who suffers from PTSD (also to avoid arousing  
suspicion about she and her new man)....preparing to mount and enter her, he's about to roll on a condom when she stops him. "No, Baby...  
we don't need those anymore." Her voice is low and sultry, and her eyes sparkle in the dim light of the bedroom.

"No?"

"No."

"Yessss...YES! That's what I want!" she groans, her eyes locked on his as he presses inside....


End file.
